


Sit, boy

by Highvoltagekat



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling)
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highvoltagekat/pseuds/Highvoltagekat
Summary: A slightly tweaked version of a fic originally posted to my tumblr in like 2014. Cloudy finds out about Mantis and Wicked's "pet."
Relationships: Cloudy | KC Day/Frightmare





	Sit, boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote this as a request for a friend but I'll be honest, it has been 7 years and I barely remember. Rereading this and all my other fics I've been posting has made me realize how far I've come in terms of writing.

Cloudy always stopped by Sleepy Hollow unexpectedly; so much so that at this point it was expected. They had learned to keep anything they didn’t want being found out of sight; especially after the year Cloudy found his unwrapped Christmas presents sitting in the living room.

Today wasn’t any different than any other day. Cloudy stopped by to grab his toothbrush that he'd left there. He noticed Mantis's car was gone, and thought he could slip in and loiter for a bit before they got home. He kicked his shoes off in the doorway, stretching his arms in the air and yawning, “Oh, man… I should see if they have some pumpkin pie. I could use some right-”

 _“Cloudy? What’re you doing here?”_ Cloudy heard Frightmare’s familiar voice, but it was faint and sounded panicked. He made a face and followed the sound into the guest room, hoping that Frightmare wasn’t hurt or anything. He didn’t expect to see Frightmare sitting in a pet bed, collar around his neck connected to the bed post, clad in nothing but his boxer briefs.

“What in the flying fuck are you doing, dude?!” Frightmare rushed to throw a blanket over himself as Cloudy turned around, covering his eyes, “What did I just see?!”

Frightmare hid his face in his hands, shaking his head, _“It’s a long story, okay?! You’re the one who doesn’t knock!”_

“I didn’t think anyone was home!” Cloudy finally got the nerve to turn around and uncover his eyes, still making a face at his friend, "What kinky shit is this?"

 _“Shut up, shut up, oh my gronk… Okay, sometimes I like to pretend to… Be a dog, okay? Hallowicked and Ultramantis will be my owners owners and I’m the dog and UGH shut up don’t say anything,”_ Frightmare pulled the blanket over his face, blushing like crazy, _"Mantis and Wicked left to go find me a new leash cuz this one is getting worn out cuz we use it so often and that’s why I’m alone and Cloudy please you weren’t supposed to see this!”_

Cloudy cautiously approached Frightmare, putting a hand on his shoulder gingerly, “Dude, dude, chill. Like, it’s a little weird but I’m not gonna hate you for it, man. I just, ya know, didn’t expect to see you like this?" 

Frightmare peeks out from under his blanket, barely able to look at Cloudy, _”So you’re cool with this?“_

"Dude, you’re my best friend! I’d accept you if you, like, ate babies or something.”

_"Well, there’s something else I’ve been meaning to tell you then…”_

“DUDE!!" 

_"I’m kidding!“_ Frightmare laughed, feeling a lot better about this whole thing. He threw his blanket over his shoulders, crossing his legs neatly, _”I couldn’t eat a baby.“_

"Well good, that’s reassuring,” Cloudy smiled, bumping shoulders with Frightmare. He gave Frightmare a look over, noticing just how intricate his collar was. It looked like real leather, with little studs and a skull shaped tag. His bed was one of those nice ones you see at the pet store that were made in Peru or something and cost an arm and a leg, “So, like… What does this whole thing consist of? Pretending to be a dog and all?”

Frightmare rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders, _“Well, it’s not too complicated… Like we just pretend I’m a puppy. So I eat out of a bowl and Mantis is teaching me tricks and stuff.”_

“Does it get sexual?”

Again, Frightmare was blushing. He stared at his lap, fingers nervously fidgeting, _"Sometimes we do it just for fun, but then sometimes things get naughty…”_

Cloudy nodded, his mind and his eyes wandering to lewder places, “Do you think maybe I’d like it?”

They were both red now and avoiding each other’s faces, _"Well… Do you wanna try it out? I’ll let you, uh… Play with me, if you want.”_

“S-sure…” Cloudy looked at the door, then peeked out the window to see if Wicked and Mantis were home. He adjusted his position, kneeling in front of Frightmare, who by now had taken his blanket off and gotten onto his hands and knees, “Can you… can you speak?”

Frightmare nodded his head, timidly letting out a bark. The blond couldn't help but crack a smile, “Are you a good puppy, Frightmare?” Another bark, and Cloudy smiled even wider.

“Okay, now… Can you sit?” Obediently, Frightmare sat back on his ankles, looking at Cloudy for his next command, “You’re really good at this, Frightmare.”

Cloudy rubbed behind Frightmare’s ear, earning a sound akin to a purr from his friend, “You like that, boy? You like your head scratched? I’ll rub your tummy if you’ll roll over for me.”

Another excited bark and Frightmare was on his back, exposing his tummy to his friend. Cloudy giggled and rubbed Frightmare’s stomach, watching him practically beam at the attention. To be honest, it made Cloudy happy by making Frightmare so happy. 

“Good boy, good boy…” Cloudy’s eyes soon ventured below Frightmare’s waist, eyeing his scantily clad lower half. He didn't realize his throat was dry until he went to speak again, “Does puppy like… Can I touch you more? Sorry, sorry…”

Frightmare knew Cloudy was apprehensive, so he went ahead and wiggled out of his underwear, exposing himself. He was just on the verge of getting hard, and he pushed his hips slightly into the air, whimpering.

“O-okay…” The blond chewed on his lower lip, hand ghosting over Frightmare’s cock. His pubic hair was kept trimmed, but there was still a little trail of bright green hair leading from his belly button to his cock. Daintily, Cloudy’s fingers took hold of Frightmare’s cock, stroking it lightly with his thumb. 

By the bucking of his friend’s hips, Cloudy knew he could continue. He began stroking Frightmare, creating a nice rhythm. His free hands rubbing the front of his own pants, his hard on straining against the material. Frightmare looked so hot laying there, wiggling his hips and panting. 

“Does puppy want some cock, huh? Can puppy get on his hands and knees for me?” Frightmare was on his hands and knees in a heartbeat, whining loudly and looking at his friend over his shoulder. Cloudy threw his pants across the room, the cool air hitting his erection and making him groan. 

“Shit, Frightmare… Such a good boy,” He was getting such satisfaction just from playing with Frightmare; he was having more fun than he'd probably ever admit. Cloudy grabbed Frightmare’s thighs, gripping them tightly as he let his tongue glide across his entrance. A loud gasp escaped Frightmare’s throat; he was really happy Cloudy walked in on him now.

Cloudy continued to magic with his tongue, but eventually the throbbing from his loins got the better of him. He pulled away, positioning his hips behind Frightmare's, “Speak for me, nice and loud."

Frightmare whimpered, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. When Cloudy finally entered him he practically howled, his hips jolting backwards to get deeper penetration. 

“Oh, fuck… What a good Frightmare, good puppy,” Cloudy reaches forward, tugging on Frightmare’s leash as he started thrusting. The collar slightly tugged on the demon’s throat; not enough to hurt, but just enough to push Frightmare closer to the edge. 

“Is puppy gonna cum for me?” Once again Cloudy began to jerk his friend off, whispering more words of encouragement to him. He was close to climax himself, this whole situation more exciting than he thought it would be.

One more rough tug on the leash and Cloudy’s growled “cum for me, mutt” and Frightmare let out a moan, cumming all over Cloudy’s hand and the floor. Cloudy followed afterwards, pulling out and cumming on Frightmare’s pale back. The two of them were panting and sweating and finally laid down together in Frightmare’s pet bed.

“Dude, wow…” The two of them fist bumped, Cloudy smiling from ear to ear, “That was radical.”

"Yeah..." Frightmare nodded lazily, leaning his head back against the wall, _"You wanna try the collar next time?"_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the one and only time Cloudy will ever be a top. Fist bumping after sex just seems like a natural for him regardless, though.


End file.
